Mi Princesa de Cristal
by KageSekai
Summary: Cuando un corazón se rompe, usualmente hay alguien que lo repara y el dios Arceus sabe como reparar esos corazones rotos, ahora con su poder, sanara la herida de una hermosa dama, enviándole a quien ayudara a solucionar su problema sentimental. (One-Shot).


En un hermoso atardecer, una joven de cabello azul, esta sentada en un columpio en un parque, ella miraba el suelo mientras se balanceaba en un columpio, recordando como estaba en esta situación, pues la persona que menos se esperaba le había robado algo, algo muy importante y ni llorando se lo devolvería, pero eso la hacia muy feliz, el porque, pues todo empezó hace una semana, cuando peleo con su novio.

¿?: No pienso permitir que sigas jugando conmigo, así que aléjate, no te quiero volver a ver jamas Jimmy.

Jimmy: Espera, por favor, no es lo que piensas, dame una ultima oportunidad, te juro que no te decepcionaras Marina.

Marina: Lo siento Jimmy, esa oportunidad no llegara, pues mi corazón no piensa perdonarte que jugaras una tras otra con el.

Marina con lagrimas en los ojos salio corriendo lo mas que pudo, llego hasta un bosque, pero empezó a llover, si bien se dice que la lluvia sirve para ocultar las lagrimas, de que le sirve a una joven que perdió a la persona que mas amaba y que este nunca se interesara un 100% por ella.

Marina hablo con la verdad, pero una parte de ella deseaba que Jimmy llegara en cualquier momento, con un paraguas y que le limpiara las lagrimas, mientras le daba un dulce beso y prometiera ser la única mujer en la que se fijaría, no sabia porque pero su corazón no quería abandonar a Jimmy, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba se quedo quieta, solo espero que fuera Jimmy, si no por lo menos una persona con la que pudiera hablar, una joven mujer como ella, o como su amiga Lyra, o bien un joven de buen corazón, que pudiera cuidarla como nunca lo hizo Jimmy, o que sea como el 2do joven que con cariño la trato, incluso mas que Jimmy, pero aun era novia de el, por lo cual no se enamoro, pero sin duda quería volver a ver a use joven que la cuido, pero eso era casi imposible, seria un milagro que Arceus escuchara su deseo y trajera a su lado al joven azabache que conoció un día en uno de sus viajes.

Marina sintió como era cubierta por algo, miro sus hombros y noto una sudadera color azul con blanco, mientras en su cabello sentía un peso, noto con solo mirar un poco que era una gorra, luego sintió como era abrazada, su corazón latía mas rápido que Speedy Gonzalez, Marina sabia que no era Jimmy, pues jamas le daría un abrazo tan cálido y amoroso como este, Marina solo espero a que el joven que la abrazaba dijera su tierno apodo que le dio, pues ahora sabia que Arceus escucho su plegaria y le cumplió su deseo, pues el joven mas amable, lindo, cariñoso y el joven que sin duda la podría ayudar estaca en su espalda, solo necesitaba 1 cosa, oír su voz, espero, ambos solo escuchaban el ruido de la lluvia al tocar el piso, la espera era infinita, hasta que el joven le dijo con un susurro en su oído.

¿?: (Susurrando) Se puede saber porque estas bajo la lluvia, eso no esta nada bien, mi pequeña princesa de cristal.

Marina: Ash, no sabes cuanto te necesito, pero no quiero contarlo aquí, que tal si nos vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo, a excepciona del .

Ash: Esta bien, se de un buen lugar, pero antes déjame te quito esto (Recia mientras pasaba sus dedos por los ojos de la peli azul, ya que quería quitar cada 1 de las lagrimas de esa joven) Bien, ahora si te ves como una hermosa princesa.

Marina: (Sonrojada) Ash pero que dices, yo nos para nada bonita, y si ni siquiera soy bonita, como crees que soy un princesa.

Ash: Pero que dices Marina, si de todas las personas que he conocido, tu eres una y sin duda, la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres que he conocido, pero sin duda esas lagrimas son por Jimmy verdad.

Marina asintió, sin duda Ash era una persona especial, pues sin duda alguna, sabia el motivo de su llanto.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una cabaña algo abandonada, si bien era bonita, también se notaba que había sido abandonada, pero eso no les importaba, al entrar, Ash giro a Marina, la cual por haber sido movida se sonrojo, si bien deseaba que el azabache le haga olvidar su dolor, conocía a Ash y sabia que jamas la tocaría de manera indecente, pero ese pensamiento cambio cuando Ash empezó con su mano derecha a desvestir la, privándola de la sudadera que le dio, de su camisa, de su short, dejándola solo en su ropa interior, ambas partes de un color azul claro, pero en sus pantis tenían en el centro un color esmeralda, aun que mas que ropa normal, parecía ser lencería.

Marina agradeció a Arceus por el echo de que se haya puesto ropa para la ocasión, pues el echo de que Ash fuera tan desesperado por tenerla, eso la impresiono, pero ella no había notado que Ash se empezó a desvestir, cuando lo noto, su cara se puso a rojo vivo, pues no creía lo que veía, ella solo se aferro mas a Ash y temblaba, no por el frío, si no mas bien por el echo de que Ash estaba por hacerla suya, si bien creía que Ash jamas seria tan pervertido, se imagino que un hombre, una mujer, solos en una cabaña sin nadie mas que los pokemon´s y las estrellas junto con la luna como las únicas criaturas con el derecho de presenciar es acto de amor que creía Marina se llevaría acabo, pero todo paso cuando Ash hablo.

Ash: Estas temblando, el frío es fuerte, pero no te preocupes, no dejare que te enfermes.

Marina: (Sonrojada) Ash, no puedo creer que tu pienses hacerme tu mujer hoy, pero no me importa ya que eres tu.

Ash: (Confundido y sonrojado) Que estas diciendo Marina, yo jamas haría eso, no mientras salgas y tengas a Jimmy en tu corazón, te quiero demasiado como para hacerte eso.

Marina: Entonces no hay problema, yo... (No pudo continuar pues un dedo callo su boca)

Ash: Puede que hayan terminado, pero Marina un corazón no sana tan rápido, incluso si quisiera hacer lo que tu piensas, quiero que sea cuando en tu corazón Jimmy haya desaparecido, su no, solo te estaría lastimando.

Marina se impresiono, pues la verdad era que Jimmy aun no salia de su corazón, pero Ash ganaba con cada palabra mas espacio en el, ella sabia que Ash era y sera una gran persona, Jimmy había sido superado, ella lloro, pero Ash detuvo eso, ambos hablaron y Mariana noto que su corazón latía aun por Jimmy, por eso ella hablaría con el mañana, pero como solo había una pequeña cama en la cabaña, ambos durmieron con solo la ropa interior, Marina estaba muy feliz, pues mañana hablaría con Jimmy, y Ash podría estar mas calmado, pero como si Arceus decidiera ayudar a Mariana, Ash abrazo por la espalda a Marina, cosa que la impresiono pero no le molesto, Ash besaba su espalda, acariciaba su cabello, luego la volteo y admiro esos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, y ella miraba sus ojos color caramelo, Ash acerco su cara a la de Marina y la beso.

Pasaron 15 min. antes de que se separaran, Marina con un brillo en sus ojos miro a Ash, este le sonrió, beso su frente, la volvió a mirar a los ojos, solo para acercarse a su oídos y decirle con un susurro "Te amo. mi dulce y tierna princesa de cristal", Marina abrió los ojos con esa frase, ella abrazo a Ash, el solo se le respondió el abrazo, ambos sabían que mañana, solo 1 persona seria feliz, y esa seria Marina, pues volvería con Jimmy, mientras Ash buscaría a alguien a quien amar, pero esa noche solo seria de los 2, se volvieron a besar, solo para caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

En la mañana ambos despertaron por los rayos del sol, ambos al abrir sus ojos vieron a los del otro, Marina los ojos color caramelo, mientras Ash veía los ojos color Esmeralda de ella, se dieron un dulce y posible mente ultimo beso, pues ambos salieron se cambiaron, no sin que Ash aprovechara para estar con Marina de una manera que el recordaría para siempre, cuando ya estaban listos, ambos se dirigieron al , donde en la puerta de este estaba Jimmy, el cual volteo para ver como Marina se acercaba a donde el estaba, no noto que estaba con Ash, pues el solo se quedo en la sombra de un árbol, pero podía oír todo, el solo espero a que Marina y Jimmy estuvieron los 2 en buenos términos, el silencio que había se rompió por el mismo Jimmy.

Jimmy: Marina, no sabe lo preocupado que estuve, lamento todo esto, por favor vuelve conmigo.

Marina: Escucha muy bien Jimmy, no bromeaba con que me canse de que jugaras una tras otra vez conmigo.

Jimmy: Y es por eso, que solo tendré ojos para ti, seré el mejor novio, no, seré el mejor hombre que jamas haya existido.

Marina: (Pensando: No creo que eso sea posible, pues cerca de nosotros esta el mejor hombre del mundo) Escucha Jimmy, sobre lo nuestro...

Jimmy: Te juro que no repetiré este error jamas, solo piénsalo, si vienes a este lugar dentro de una semana sabre que volveremos a ser novios, pero si faltas, aceptare esto y me conformare con ser tu amigo, te espero en el parque cerca de este lugar.

Jimmy dijo eso y se despide con un ceso en la mejilla de Marina, la cual se sonroja por tal acto, pero mira el cielo, pensando que hacer, si ir al parque en una semana o no.

Regresando al presente, en un parque Marina miraba el hermoso cielo, pues esperaba el joven que mas había amado, que espero con ansias, mientras se columpiaba, ella no estaba enojada, pues se imagino el motivo de su tardanza, solo sonrió, espero en el columpio y sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban de atrás, para que ella digiera.

Marina: Te tardaste demasiado, acaso nunca piensas cambiar (Recia con un tono fingido de enojo).

¿?: Lo siento, créeme intente llegar a tiempo, pero todo se me complico, solo espero no me odies.

Marina: No, no te odio, si no todo lo contrario, te amo, aun si eres un idiota (Dijo mientras lo besaba dulce y tierna mente).

¿?: No sabes como te amo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas venido, como lo prometí ahora seremos una feliz pareja.

Marina: Lo se, pues no dejare que lo arruines, solo puedes amarme a mi, claro que si alguien aparece solo podrás hacer cosas con ella si yo lo permito, entendiste AMOR.

¿?: Si, lo entendí, mi linda Princesa de cristal, mi amada Marina, mi dulce ángel.

Marina: Tocando el tema de otras mujeres, como a cuantas me tengo que enfrentar Ash (Decía con una sonoriza que dejo de pelos de punta a su novio).

Ash: (Asustado) No pensemos en eso, solo disfrutemos de esta velada que tenia reservada para ti... pero que harás con lo de Jimmy, tu promesa es mañana.

Marina: No importa, no iré, pero le dije a una amiga mía que le gusta Jimmy, ellos serán felices juntos como tu y yo.

Ambos entrenadores caminaron en todo el día, sin duda la cita que Marina esperaba tener con Ash, fue sin duda mejor de lo que creía, pero en el centro de la cuidad, con la fuente prendida, el se detuvo, Marina giro y el solo sonrió al verla, el saco a 2 pokemon´s tipo fuego, cosa que atrajo la atención de todo el mundo, el solo les dijo que prepararan la sorpresa, el se puso delante de ella y se inclino mientras decía "Marina, tu eres la mujer mas importante para mi, por eso, quiero que seas la que este conmigo ahora y para siempre" mientras la fuente salían chorros de agua, y los pokemon´s tipo fuego lanzaban sus ataques al cielo que formaban un corazón, Marina empezó a llorar, y solo pudo decir "Si Ash, estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe", Ash se paro y con un beso lleno de amor, se declararon no solo como novios, pues desde que se dio el beso, ambos se habían convertido en marido y mujer, siendo todos los presente, en especial un joven con un Typhlosion, que sonreía, pues noto que Marina ya tenia a un hombre perfecto, el solo miro y dijo "Se feliz con Ash, pues el te dará lo que yo no pude, mi amor, se feliz, pues de esa manera yo lo seré", Jimmy solo espero a que todo acabara, mientras Arceus juntaba a una pareja que sin duda, seria una gran familia, pues el se encargaría que así sea.

* * *

 **Este es un viejo One-Shot que hice cuando era más joven, no sé porque me dieron ganas de publicarlo ahora, pero a todos los fanáticos de la pareja de Marina x Ash, espero que les haya gustado, tengo otras 2 en realidad y puede que los suba un día de estos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
